


Just Bros

by MarisWeiBeifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bro - Freeform, Bromance, Gay, Homosexual, Kissing, M/M, Romance, brother, friends - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisWeiBeifong/pseuds/MarisWeiBeifong
Summary: For a period of time, Bolin had been having some strange dream about a flying boar. He had no idea what his dream meant until one day where the stars aligned and showed him the message behind it. It led him to meet a group of people on whom he had quite an interest. A journey to get close to this person in particular while balancing his life as a second-year student of the Faculty of Communication Arts wasn't going to be easy. Would Bolin be up for it? What strategy would he use to get everything done? And with whom this love-seeking boy was going to end up?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.. I know this is a dead fandom.. and a dead, crack ship.. But they will NEVER be dead to ME! I wrote series of chapters of this fiction ages ago but never got a chance to post. Here I am now! I even made a poster for it!! Anywho, I hope y'all would enjoy yourself to the fullest, reading my fiction of a not-to-me dead ship of a dead fandom! Cheers! :D

                                                                   

 

                Sigh, the endless-like cycle of infinite hours of suffering studies was about to come back. I was surely going to miss every single second I spent during summer: hanging out with the crews, brushing Naga’s thick coat, making a bon fire with Granny Katara, chilling with Mako the perfect big brother. I looked at the lengthy serpentine line of people, waiting for his or her queue for a registration. I should have taken Mako’s words more seriously. “It’s going to be crowded,” he said. “Go register your courses before it’s going to be too late,” he said. “No worries, Mako,” I said. “I’ll be able to register my carefully planned schedule just in time,” I said. Now, I had to wait for how long no one knew…and I also had to re-plan my class schedule once again with the remaining courses. It seemed like I would not get to study what I wanted this semester. What a day!

                Subsequently, it was that moment of absent-minded, I got disturbed by one nice-looking girl.

                “Excuse me. Is this the waiting line for the registration table?” she asked. I found her voice rather cold.

                She was short, tan, and crooked. She had very long hair with a fringe in front. Behind her, stood a boy that looked like a replica of her. However, the thing that really caught my eyes was her fierce pair of icy blue eyes. They were...mysterious. For a second, I was lost in mind a bit.  _“Such a content turn of event,”_ I thought.

                “Yeah, it sure is,” I answered, smiling, “I don’t suppose you are a new student here.”

                “Yes, we are,” she stated.

                “Bolin,” I extended my hand for a shake.

                “Eska,” she responded the gesture, “and the one behind me that looks exactly the same as me is my brother Desna.”

                “Sup?” he finally made a sound.

                First of all, these two were twins. Second of all, Eska was so dang fine. Third of all, these two together could quite creep me out. Lastly, I thought I really did like Eska. I took it back. I guessed I was lucky for not taking my big brother’s words seriously after all. Haha…

                “So…. What faculty are you enrolling for?” I started to get to know her.

                “Business,” she answered…very short.

                “I am in Media and Communications,” I told her.

                “You? Studying Drama?” Eska seemed surprised, “so that means you can easily amuse us, don’t you?”

                “S-sure,” awed, I answered.

                “Hmm, I think I like you already,” Eska said with her face still but also with a teeny tiny little smile.

                What did she say? Did I mishear? A girl liking me? Was this for real? Was I dreaming? How could it be this easy? My face was hot, and I felt as if I was going to pass out. The air got hotter. What a day! [Again]

                “For real?” I asked to make sure.

                “Yes, and I am looking forward to spending time with you more, Bolin,” she answered with the motionless eyes that almost creeped me out. It successfully gave me a goosebumps though.

                “Well, since you guys are new students, how would you feel about me giving you guys a tour of this campus?” I suggested.

                “Terrific,” Eska replied.

 

At the End of the Day

 

                WooWee, what a long day it was! The setting sun was always beautiful. After approximately ten minutes of a delightful stroll, I arrived at my flat. It was quite aged compared to the new, qualitative-looking ones around it. It was not as good but it was bearable for living. My room was located on the fifth floor. There was no such thing called elevator here, so I had to walk up the stairs. I knocked on the door of my room and called to Mako. Soon, the door was opened.

                “Why don’t you just use your key?” a man in a pink kitchen robe complained as he walked back to the balcony where the small outdoor kitchen was.

                “I forgot to bring it,” I answered his complaint as I threw myself on our bed, “sorry.”

                “Forget it,” he cut, focusing on the heated pan full of something that smelled awfully good. “What took you so long anyway?”

                Because of the question, I jumped up with energy and told Mako everything that happened today at the university. About me meeting ‘the’ girl, to be exact. I had got so much stuff to say about her that the conversation about Eska took all the way to supper and until it ended.

                “To me, she sounds kinda cringey,” Mako commented, “anywho, let’s see if this will last long.”

                “Whatever do you mean by that,” I questioned his comment.

                “Well, you know, you like pretty much everyone that comes across you,” he bantered with a laughter, “do you not?”

                “Of course not,” I opposed, “this girl is special; I even got her number!”

                “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, little bro,” he countered as he stood up and rubbed my head, “as always, man. I cook, you-”

                “I know, I know,” I interrupted, “I clean.”

 

At the Sink

 

                 _“Ahh, nothing feels better than cool breeze colliding with your face,”_ I thought as I did the dishes at the balcony. Yes, that was right. I lived with Mako, and there were only two us. Our parents died since we were young. Ever since then, Mako had been taking care of me…a really good care one big brother could ever give. We were street kids; we used to rob and steal. What could have been helped? As orphans, we did whatever was necessary in order to survive. However, a twist of fate happened on one day when we accidentally ran into Toza and got adopted. It was our fortunate day, I would say. Toza was a martial artist. Martial art was what he did for living. Despite the fact that he took us under his wings, he did not give us education. Instead, he trained us to be like him. When Mako and I had come of age, we were sent on stages to fight. For money, indeed, and we were really good at it. We had lived that life for quite a while, but everything changed when Toza was inflicted with incurable decease. He had already passed away. We had continued the fight-for-meal life for a period of time. At the time, I did not know that Mako had been saving money for our studies. He gave me a reason that we should be educated and able to find a good job to support ourselves in the future. A better job than fighting, he meant. Therefore, we took GED. After the hard time of self-taught studies, we took GED. It turned out that we got super high scores. The scores were in the level that we could easily ask for a fully-funded scholarship. As a result, here we were now, in a private high-class university. It was worth going through all the suffering Mako had gotten me into. It was really nice, getting to be related to Mako. It felt as if he was my very own mom and dad put together. I loved him.

As soon as I finished doing all the dishes, I took a shower. Mako was still on his study table when I was about to hit the bed.

                “Whatcha doin’?” I asked from the bed.

                “Just preparing some study materials,” he replied with his eyes still focusing on what he was doing, “class begins in two days. Keep that in mind.”

                “Two-day time means forty-eight hours,” I babbled, “that is a plenty of time.”

                “You’ll see,” Mako shot back.

                “Ha! Good night, Mako,” I wished him as I laid myself on the bed.

                “Night, lil bro.”

                Today had been a great day. For once, I got the feeling that this semester was going to be a great semester full of fun. I wondered what the next good would be.

                Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like what you've just read!  
> I'll try my best to upload consistently.  
> In the meantime, let me know what you think in the comment section below and feel free to drop by at my social media accounts!  
> Twitter: @Maris_Supatha  
> Tumblr: grenthecinnamonroll.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for supporting, have a good time!


	2. When a Dream Signals

_*Sniff, Sniff* *Sniff, Sniff* “Hmm, what’s that mouth-watering smell,”_ I thought to myself in a sleep. I slowly forced my eyes open, trying to wake up from a long and wild sleep. I dreamed. My ears were disturbed by the sound of a stainless spatula hitting repeatedly with a pan. My nose was mesmerized by the fresh smell of newly-cooked food. The sensation is such an aromatic attraction to my hungry stomach that was left without food for more than five hours. Finally, I decided to get up to check the wonder.

                “Whatcha makin’?” I asked Mako from the glass sliding-door that led to the balcony.

                “Chinese noodle,” he replied, “how was your sleep?”

                “It was fantastic,” I said, “though, I had a _‘bizarre’_ dream last night.” 

                “Tell me about it,” Mako was curious.

                “Well, I think I saw a flying boar in my dream,” I narrated. “It had wings!”

                Mako turned to me and rolled his eyes. “Maybe you just ate too much pork yesterday.”

                I shrugged and was told to go wash.

                As usual, Mako was always the one who did the cooking. I had tried to learn to cook before; ridiculously, I failed. Actually, if things had gone as I had planned, I would not have had to get up at first light. I had planned for every subject to, at least, start at ten-thirty. I even might get to finish the dream about the flying boar! Now, I was to go to class at nine in the morning four days a week for the next five months. Unbelievable. Whatever. The plan was long gone anyway, and nothing could possibly be done. Sigh.

 

At Class

 

                _*Buzz, Buzz*_ The vibration of my phone drew my attention away from the lecture. I got a massage from Eska. _“Wana amuse me @ lunch? Im free @ noon,”_ it said.  It was such a strange meal invitation, but I was thrilled anyway. _“Aight lets meet @ da food hall,”_ I replied. Teehee, who could ever imagine? Bolin being asked to grab lunch with. First day of the semester and I got a girl crazy for me already. I continued studying with my head continuously thinking of Eska.

 

At Noon

 

                Finally, it was noon. I rushed to the food hall on the campus. Then, I awaited Eska in an open area where I could be seen feasibly. I kept looking around, searching for her. However, she was nowhere to be found. Twenty minutes passed and I had got class in forty minutes. I had waited for quite a bit more. She still did not show up. Agitatedly, I constantly checked the time on my watch. All of a sudden, I felt a bump when I was staring at my watch. _“Oh, excuse me,”_ an unfamiliar sound occurred behind me. I turned back. It was a guy who just bumped into me. He had tan complexion and dark hair that was parted from the right to the left. He wore an oatmeal slim-fit singlet with a pine green sleeveless hoodie on top, knee-covering short pants, and a pair of expensive-looking sneakers. Also, he had green eyes just like me. Mine are brighter, though.

                “I’m sorry,” he began to speak, “I wasn’t looking at the way.”

                “No harm done,” I responded in a friendly manner, “but do be careful next time. People here can get real mean sometimes.”

                “I’ll remember that,” he promised, “anyway, could you point the directions to this building? I seem to be unable to find it.”

                “Let me see,” I said as I took a piece of paper that he was holding out to me, “ah, Arts building. You just have to cross the bridge at the entrance of this building, and then you walk straight all the way pass all other buildings on your two sides. If you do it right, Arts building is supposed to be the last building that stands at the end of the trail, in the middle between the two buildings on your two sides.” 

                “Oh, it’s the shortest building, yet the widest, isn’t it?” he asked, then I nodded. “Alright, thank you so much for your help! See you around!”

                “Anytime,” I replied as I watched him walk away, waving.

                He looked like a really nice guy, a great company to keep. I thought, at least. I wondered if we would meet again. After such pleasant time of meeting the new face, I returned to agitation. A couple of minutes passed, and Eska eventually showed up…with Desna.

                “Hey,” Eska greeted. “You are very patient for having the ability to wait this long. I am pleased.”

                She said she was pleased alright. “So…shall we go grab something now?”

                “Sure,” Desna responded. He, then, walked upfront, leading the way.

This did not turn out how I thought it would. The girl was late. She brought her brother. She did even not apologize for being late. Never mind. This was just the first time we actually planned to meet. Who knew what next time was going to be like?

 

After School

 

                Today had been a long day. I sauntered home with my mind free of thoughts; I was enjoying the moment. Abruptly, a van drove by, swiftly. It was Hyundai h1, white top model. The car was fancy alright, whereas it was the person inside the car who caught my attention. It was the guy who accidentally bumped into me this afternoon. He was on the car with some other people I did not really catch a glimpse on. The driver was wearing a uniform. A chauffeur, I supposed. _“Must be rich,”_ I thought to myself as I resumed walking.

 

At the Apartment

 

                “Hey, lil bro, how has your day been?” Mako asked as I entered the room.

                “It was…fine,” I shrugged, “I sorta met Eska today, but things didn’t really go as I thought.”

                “O-oh, do tell,” Mako demanded with a chuckle.

                “It was nothing,” I responded.

                “Come on.” Mako urged.

                “No, really, it was a lot of nothing,” I asserted, then I threw myself on the bed, resting.

                “Whatever,” Mako murmured.

                The situation I faced this afternoon with Eska and Desna was too awkward to be told to anyone. Perhaps, I was just overthinking. It was something I should not keep in to aggravate my mind. She was just one girl. What was it to think much about her? Besides, we just met. My head was flooded with thoughts and notions. I started to feel a headache. _“Why? Why, Bolin? Why do you have to think of her this much,”_ I questioned myself. No answers, of course. I could not do anything but hoping that tomorrow would be better than today. I just hoped.

               

               

               

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like what you've just read!  
> I'll try my best to upload consistently.  
> In the meantime, let me know what you think in the comment section below and feel free to drop by at my social media accounts!  
> Twitter: @Maris_Supatha  
> Tumblr: grenthecinnamonroll.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for supporting, have a good time!


	3. Is there only 2%  of green-eyed population?

                _“Hey, come here, little guy,” I soothed the being in front of me as I slowly lowered myself and reached out my hand. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.”_

_The being before me started to waddle forwards. As we touched, it began to consciously sniff my hand. I rubbed it chin, softly. Mushy, it was. After some time, it seemed as if I had proven myself trustworthy because the wigged boar climbed over me. Its weight had my butt completely on the ground. It, then, glided over my lap and comfortably lied still there. I gently patted it head. Who would have believed me? Boars really could purr just like a cat. It fell asleep. “Bolin.” Out of silence, I heard my name being called to. “Bolin.” I heard it for the second time. “BOLIN!!!”_

“WHAT?” I exclaimed, springing out of bed.

                “You were sleeping in,” Mako shouted, “go get ready now or you’ll be late!”

                “Alright, alright, alright,” I acknowledged repeatedly.

                _“A flying boar again,”_ I cogitated, “w _hat does it mean?”_ I meant, I was the kind of person who dreamed a lot, but two related dreams two nights in a row was something new.

                At the dining table, despite the hurry, I told Mako, “I dreamed about the flying boar again.”

                “I genuinely have to stop feeding you with pork,” Mako replied in a funny, disregarding manner as he collected his plate and took off to the sink.

                He could be right. Maybe I just ate too much pork. Nothing astrological. I breathed in deeply, then let out big sigh, inwardly telling myself to get it together.

 

At Lunch Break on Campus

 

                “Hey, I can’t possibly express how happy I am to get to spend time with you again, Bolin,” a girl with long, black, glossy hair conveyed with a strawberry sorbet ice-cream in her grip.

                “Yeah, I miss you too, Asami.”

                Asami Sato was an engineering student. She was intelligent, gorgeous, and talented; she was flawless. She was a pretty close friend of mine; and luckily, we had simultaneous lunchbreaks.

                “So, how’re your classes going so far?” she asked.

                “Well, I didn’t really get to study what I had on mind. However, I am trying my best to cope with it nonetheless,” I replied, rolling my eyes.

                As I was about to put my tongue on an ice-cream, I felt a jolt at the back of me, causing the scoop of rocky road fell off of a cone and dropped on the floor.

                “My precious,” I cried, “no!”

                I turned back and I saw a girl topple over because she bumped into me.

                “Hey,” I called out to her with my hand extended, “are you hurt?”

                “I’m fine,” she answered, taking my hand. I blushed, of course. She got up and said, “Thank you and sorry.”

                “No, no, it’s totally okay,” I did mean what I said, surely.

                “Shoot, Bolin,” Asami exclaimed, “I must go now. I have a group meeting in eight minutes. See you around!”

                “Yeah, catch you later,” I responded as I watched Asami ran away.

                “My name’s Opal,” the girl whom I just held up introduced herself with her hand held out, waiting to shake mine, “Opal Beifong.”

                “The name’s Bolin,” I shook her hand, gently.

                “Could I make it up to you somehow?”

                “Nah, you don’t have to.”

                “But I want to,” she insisted. “Please!”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Well, my friend just ditched me, so I don’t have anyone to grab lunch with,” I told her, “could you accompany me?”

                “I would be happy to do so,” she accepted the invitation.

                On the way to my favorite restaurant, I observed her appearance. She was a tan girl with short black hair. She was almost as tall as me. She wore a white dress with long jeans, and a pair of brown leather boots. Hmm, she also had green eyes. Was it just me, or people with green eyes were increasing in numbers? For the result, her appearance was lovely and sweet. She was like a happy little flower in spring worth cherishing. I was very impatient to learn more about her.

                “Here we are,” I announced, “my favorite noodle shop!”

                “Wow, great,” she smiled. “I was just in a mood for some noodle.”

                “Way to go, Bolin,” I flattered myself, she chuckled. Her smile was— _captivating_.

                That lunchbreak was probably the best lunchbreak I had ever had. With the help of lunch, Opal and I learned about one another quite decently. I learned that she was a new student, and she was here with her other three brothers. She was enrolling in School of Education and Psychology. As we talked, I could intensely feel her warmth that spread out from within her. She was tender and delight. She was completely different from any other girls I had ever come across; she was one of a kind.

                Before we separated, we exchanged numbers. She told me how nice it was to meet me, and I thought the same. _“Could this day get even better?”_ I thought as I firmly walked to my class with a smile on my face. I was impatiently looking forward to seeing her again soon.

                The afternoon was passing rather slowly. I just wanted the day to come to an end already. Logistics was such a monotonous subject, and I was right now trapped in boredom. I could not believe that I had to spend four and a half months from now on studying this tedious course. Fifty-five minutes had passed and I barely made it out of the class alive. As much as I wanted to go home right now, I still got one more class to go. The good thing was that I found this next subject rather enjoyable to learn. English Literature, that was. From the outside, I might not look like much of that kind of a guy who would compose poems or stuff like those, but I would say I was quite eloquent myself. The Logistics professor dismissed the class late, and the delay was making me a tardy student. The annoying part was that the building where the Logistics class was located was a U-shaped building, on the left wing. As for the English Literature class, right wing. Therefore, I had to stumble all the way from the left wing to the right wing. I hurried.

                As soon as I had reached my destination, I realized I was, yet, not late after all; the running and the leaping were all in vain. I set foot in the class, soaked with sweat. The classroom was still half-empty. I made my way through tables and chairs to the other side of the classroom where there were windows. I really liked the idea of one class, me being bored and all, getting chillax by staring out the windows, enjoying the scenery. That was necessary. It was for my mental well-being. I scooched back to sit in the middle row. I was lucky I got the perfect spot that had my adequacy. Not too near, not too far, but just right. The sensation of being hit by soft sunlight in the cold winter was fantastic. Outside, there were tall, lush trees covered with snow. Beautiful. As I was waiting in the classroom, students were keeping coming one by one. I swept my eyes around the room, checking if I knew anyone. Subsequently, I spotted a guy with a hood on. The pine green sleeveless hoodie looked familiar. My curiosity nerve was triggered. I wondered if it was the guy who bumped into me a couple of days ago. He was sitting in a column two rows from me. I pondered whether I ought to go find out right now or wait to uncover from afar. Shortly and decisively, I decided to go find out. When I was about to stand up, the lecturer made an entry. The guy, then, unhooded.

_“It really IS him!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like what you've just read!  
> I'll try my best to upload consistently.  
> In the meantime, let me know what you think in the comment section below and feel free to drop by at my social media accounts!  
> Twitter: @Maris_Supatha  
> Tumblr: grenthecinnamonroll.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for supporting, have a good time!


	4. A Lovely Ride Home

                _“It really IS him!”_ The thought— _strangely_ —excited me. He looked intriguing, and that made me want to be friends with him. Well, at least he just seemed that way.

 

At the End of the Class

 

                “Hey,” I shouted to the back of the dude in pine green hoodie as he was walking down the aisle, “you in that green hoodie! Wait up!”

                “Yes?” He turned around. “Oh! It’s you!”

                “Yep, it’s me. We had English Literature together. You were sitting in front of me.”

                “That was why I didn’t notice you, classmate,” he said. “I’m Wei. Nice to officially meet you.”

                “Bolin. Nice to officially meet you too,” I threw my name back, then we shook hands. “So, you are headed home right now?”

                “Yes, I am, but I’ve got to catch up with my siblings at the center first.”

                “Oh, I’m heading towards the same direction. Let me tag along.”

                “Sure!”

                The almost nearly long walk but not quite kind of gave us the opportunity to chat and to get to know each other. Wei and I became friends really quickly. We had found that we had many interests in common: movie genres, sport types, music tastes. However, the best part was that he knew Hung Ga Kung Fu, the martial art I had great passion for. I tried to learn it by myself but it was too complicated to fully comprehend. Wei told me he could give me one or two lessons someday if I stuck around long enough, which I probably would.

                At the center, a familiar figure was standing in the crowd, outstanding them. It was Opal.

                “Opal,” I yelled her name as I ran to her, leaving Wei. “We meet again.”

                “Nice to see you again, Bolin. What’s up?”

                “Just walking home with my new bud,” I replied as Wei showed up next to me. “Opal, this is Wei, my new friend. Wei, this is Opal Beifong, a friend whom I met just a few hours ago.”

                “Nice to meet you, Wei,” Opal said as her hand extended.

                “Nice to meet you too, Opal,” Wei answered the gesture. His face turned weird.

                Suddenly, Opal and Wei just burst out laughter, frightening me.

                “I—it seems like you two got along,” I said out of unsubtleness.

                Opal laughed even harder, saying, “Bolin, we are siblings!”

                “Yeah, man. Opal’s my sister,” Wei added.  

                “Whoa, for real?” I exclaimed. “What a coincidence!”

                Yeah, Wei…I was no longer going to— _probably—_ stick around; I would TOTALLY stick around. What’s better than being a good buddy to a sibling of a soon-to-be-your-girl girl?

                “So how did the two of you meet?” Wei asked.

                “Well, I kind of bumped into him this afternoon,” Opal answered. “What about you?”

                “The first time we met each other was yesterday where I also bumped into him, but we hadn’t known one another until now.”

                “So…where do you guys stay anyway?” I asked

                "We have a place of our own. It’s almost out of town,” Opal replied.

                “Whoa, that’s…kinda far, isn’t it? How’d you guys commute?”

                “It is quite a distance, but we normally get here by a personal car, so it’s not really a problem.” Opal explained.

                “Oh, so you know how to drive!”

                “Yeah, we all do,” Wei added. “However, we mostly don’t do the driving ourselves; we have a chauffeur to take us wherever we want.”

                “Oh, yeah,” the memory of seeing Wei in the Hyundai flashed back into my mind, “you reminded me. I think I saw you in a van a couple of days ago when I was walking home and the van was driven by someone in uniform. I bet that was your chauffeur.”

                “That’s him alright.”

                “Wait. If you saw us on your way back, maybe we can give you a ride home,” Opal suggested.

                “Nah, I’m good, I don’t wanna trouble you wonderful peeps. Besides, walking makes my legs strong,”   I returned the offer in considerate manner, as much as I wanted to accept.

                “Come on, Bolin. We’re friends now,” Opal urged. “You’re not going to trouble us.”

                “Are….you sure?”

                “Yeah, dude, just come with us. Don’t worry, we are no kidnappers,” Wei said, laughing.

                “Hahahahaha, who knows? Thank you, guys,” said I, accepting the generous offer.

                This was so exciting: going home with your crush on the very first day we met. I could not wait to go back home and tell Mako all the awesome time I had and was still having today.

                "So, Opal told me she’s here with her other three brothers. You’re one. Where are the other two Beifongs?” I said, looking intrigued. “Can’t wait to meet them.”

                "They should be on their ways by now. Just gotta wait for them and we’re out of here."

 

                “Wei, maybe you should go check up on Wing at the beverage store. Yesterday, you saw how he was obsessed with the trainee at the counter,” Opal suggested Wei. “It’s been fifteen minutes past the appointed time.”

 

                “Alright. Be back in a flash!”       

 

                Wei had left to check up on his brother, so I took the opportunity to learn something about them. “What’re these other two brothers of yours like?”

 

                “Well, the older one, Huan, is kind of an introvert. An abstract one. He’s not very socializing. As for Wing, you’ll be surprised of how much he’s like Wei,” Opal said, grinning at the end of her sentence.

                Opal and I had a little chit-chat while we were waiting for the arrival of the other two mysterious Beifong brothers and the return of Wei. Suddenly, Wei appeared out of nowhere next to Opal, wearing different clothes.

 

                “Welcome back, man. Did you find your brother Wing?” I asked. “And why did you change clothes?”

 

                “Nah, I’ve found no brother,” he replied. “Instead, I fell down the stairs and hit my head. I bled and the blood was everywhere, so I had to change.” He told me what happened to him as he strangled himself and stuck his tongue out, making dying noise.

               

                 “Wing, quite joking around,” Opal spoke up out of nowhere. “Bolin won’t fall for that dumb lie.”

 

                Oh, so this was the brother named Wing. Now I saw why Opal said I would be surprised of how much he was like Wei. It was because they were twin brothers! Though, I was really glad that Opal disrupted his conspiracy because I totally believed him and could have made a fool of myself. Phew.

 

                “Wing, this is Bolin, a friend of mine and Wei’s. Bolin, this is Wing, my younger brother and Wei’s twin.

 

                “Nice to meet you, dude,” Wing said with his hand extended.

 

                “Likewise,” I answered the gesture. “You know, you almost got me earlier.”

 

                “Ha, next time, I’ll make sure everything goes as plan.”

 

                “There you are,” Wei’s voice occurred from behind. “I can see you have met my ugly twin, Bolin.”

 

                “YOU are the ugly twin, brother,” Wing argued

 

                “No, you are!”

 

                “No, YOU are!”

 

                “Enough with the childish argument! You two look _EXACTLY_ the same,” Opal broke in. “Where’s Huan now?”

 

                “Huan’s already gone back,” Wing said.

 

                “Without telling me?” Opal was frustrated. “How did he expect us to know he’s already left?”

 

                “Well, he kinda told me. You know how _abstract_ he is.”

 

                “And why didn’t you-“

 

                “I know, I know, I should have mentioned it sooner,” Wing said, resting his hands behind his head. “Sorry, but it’s not like I’ve got a chance.”

 

                “Alright, everyone, how about we just forget and go home,” Wei broke into the argument.

 

                After we knew everyone was altogether, Opal made a call to the chauffeur. So, it was what it was. The Beifongs gave me a ride home. During the car ride, the van had not, for once, been in silence. Wei and Wing were very talkative. They were like….were like speaking machines. As for Opal, she joined the conversation from time to time, but she mostly nagged Wei and Wing about their language, their jokes, and the pranks they pulled on each other. Whoa, what a happy family. It must be fun hanging around with these ones.        

               

At the Apartment

 

                That evening, I told Mako about my encounter with the new friends of mine. When I told Mako who they were, he choked.

 

                "You're telling me you were hanging around with the Beifongs?"

 

                "Yeah, is that like.....a big deal?" I awed.

                _‘Hold on….wait,”_ I thought to myself. _“Beifong..Beifong…..Holy SPIRIT!!”_

“Then I think that means those people must be related to Toph Beifong!!!!”

 

                "Gee, you think? And more than that, did you know that the Beifong is the owner of Zhao Fu city?”

 

                “Zhao city…what now?” I spoke out of more confusion.

 

                “Are you kidding me? Zhao Fu is the city where the most magnificent and up-to-date technologies are from. It is as if terraforming the Earth is their hobby, and it is the Beifong who owns that city. They’re basically trillionaire!”

               

                My jaw dropped. “No wonder.”

 

                “Hmm, when I come to think about it. Maybe the dream about the flying boar you have been dreaming for a couple of days could have been a message telling you that you were about to meet them. Like, déjà vu, you know?”

               

                “What are you talking about?”

 

                “………,” Mako was silent. “I know Toph Beifong is your biggest hero of all time, but don’t you know anything about her biology?”

 

                “Look. Toph being the best martial artist of my favorite martial art is all I have to know to be able to look up to her,” I replied, being sassy talking about my proud idol.

 

                Mako let out big sigh before saying, “the symbol that represents Beifong family is a flying boar.”

 

                I gasped. “Magical destiny stuff right there….,” I said. “Maybe it’s my destiny to be dating Opal.”

 

                “Huh, all the best out there, lil bro,” Mako said as he left the conversation, rubbing my head as usual

 

                That night, I could not help myself but kept thinking about the Beifong fellows. I could not wait to know more of them.

               

               

 

               

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like what you've just read!  
> I'll try my best to upload consistently.  
> In the meantime, let me know what you think in the comment section below and feel free to drop by at my social media accounts!  
> Twitter: @Maris_Supatha  
> Tumblr: grenthecinnamonroll.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for supporting, have a good time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me this far. Here's a kudo and a cookie for you!! I hope you had fun reading my fiction. I've got some other fictions as well. Feel free to check 'em out!  
> Again, thank you so much for being with me on this journey. I hope you will have a nice day every day.  
> By any chance, drop by and say Hi to me at  
> Twitter: @Maris_Supatha  
> or  
> Tumblr: grenthecinnamonroll.tumblr.com  
> We can discuss about A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G.  
> Until next time, TAKE CARE!! :D


End file.
